


Best Friends

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: To Survive You Must [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: They were all best friends, a long, long, time ago.





	

"YOU GUYS ARE VERY FUN, YOU KNOW." 

"We are?"

"Thanks!"

"yeah. real fun."

"SANS!"

"You're up!"

"yeah. Wings told me to get up. apparently I sleep too much."

"YOU DO, SANS."

"It's...I dunno. A little excessive?"

"beh. i could sleep more."

"..."

"...Don't mention that, Sans."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh, Paps used his inside voice.


End file.
